


Reasons

by TotallyNotASecretAO3Account



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account/pseuds/TotallyNotASecretAO3Account
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius go on a walk outside the museum as Jedediah reflects on his reasons for loving the night
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Reasons

The sunset had always been the most exhilarating and exciting time for Jedediah, even in his memories from before he was an exhibit. The night time brought with it new dangers and new adventures. He could remember sneaking out as a teenager, slipping out the door silently to head to his friend's house, or to just walk around the land alone. He'd seen wild animals then, and nearly lost his life doing dumb things kids do at least a dozen times.

Yet he still went out every night, only missing a few days a month to catch up on some much needed rest. The adventure was part of the fun - why would he ever want to quit?

Those memories - Jed wondered sometimes if they were even real memories at all - were over a century old now. Yet the belief he held in the excitement of night time persisted, and even grew, considering his current life. The night brought with it adventures and near death experiences - maybe not from simple wild animals who just wanted to be left alone anymore, but dangers none the less. He couldn't even count on his hands anymore the amount of times he'd nearly lost his life now: nearly falling from a window sill he had worked so hard to climb up, nearly being crushed by Rexy, crashing the car on the chase to save the tablet, nearly being buried alive in sand, falling down a vent, almost never waking again...

But just like young Jedediah all those years ago, he still got up to go out every single night. The adventure was worth it. 

There was one sharp difference, however, and that was the reason he had to go out. Before, Jedediah craved adventure because he rarely got it. Schooling, hanging out with friends, working, it was a repeat everyday with nothing new. The escape of night time was a break in the repetition. Now, Jedediah had all the adventure he needed. He had a different reason to get up now.

"Jedediah, you have been staring at the ground for at least 30 seconds now, are you alright?"

The reason snapped Jed out of his thoughts, and he shook his head and grinned at Octavius. "Aw, ya worried 'bout me?" He teased, and laughed before there was a chance to reply. He shook his head again and clarified.

"Nah, I jus' got distracted by my thoughts, was all."

"Well good, because we need to hurry if we're going to make it back by sunrise." Octavius said, nodding to himself and picking up his pace. Jed sped ahead to catch up, before falling into sync with him. 

The two miniatures walked in silence for a while, staring ahead at the museum looming ahead. It stood tall above both of them, and despite being at least another half an hour's walk away, they could see it clear as day. Through the doors they could see Rexy's shadow hit the wall before scurrying off, and both could've sworn they could hear Larry yelling at someone who was also probably causing chaos. Just another average day at the museum.

Jedediah glanced over at Octavius as they walked, whose eyes were locked straight ahead. He had been acting strange the last few days, more anxious and so he had often resorted to acting strictly professional, and Jed had no idea why. He knew it hadn't always been like that, and he wondered why it bothered him so much. He should be used to Roman General Octavius, right? He had fought him for decades.

But somehow, the decades seemed like nothing compared to the short time they had been getting along. These more recent few years felt like a full lifetime. Octavius had let his guard down, had treated Jed like a friend instead of an enemy or even an acquaintance. He had laughed and joked and showed a side that Jedediah didn't think anyone else knew of, one that was kind and caring and more than just a greedy general who wanted to expand his land. 

But starting a few weeks ago, this had disappeared and the old barrier went up. Jedediah was thankful he was still treating him kindly and didn't seem to avoid him, but there was just something different, and he had no idea what it was. Even when Octavius invited him on a walk just outside the museum, where they were now, it had felt less like a friend asking a friend, and more like a leader requesting a meeting. They had walked in mostly silence the whole time, save for Jed cracking a joke now and then to attempt to start a conversation. They hadn't worked well. Silence followed the short laughter, and eventually stayed until now.

"You're staring again." Octavius smiled softly, though it disappeared nearly as soon as it arrived. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What? No!" Jedediah felt his face growing red at having been caught. "I wasn't starin' either, I was lookin' at that tree over there!" He pointed just past Octavius, who rolled his eyes. He clearly didn't believe him.

"Alright." He said anyways without arguing. Jedediah frowned; that was the perfect opportunity for banter, why didn't he fight at all? He stopped on the path abruptly.

Octavius stopped too, looking at him in confusion, "Jedediah? What's the matter?"

"You!" Jed exclaimed, crossing his arms, "What's up with you lately? You've been actin' so... so professional-like lately and it's weird!"

The Roman looked lost, "I- what?"

"Are we friends or allies?" Jedediah suddenly demanded, leaning on his right leg and keeping his arms crossed. He wanted to know. Allies meant wars fought together. Allies meant meetings and discussions. Allies meant Jedediah's reason for getting up was just more danger. But friends meant something else... He needed to know which it was.

Octavius hesitated, and Jedediah could practically see his mind spinning and searching for the right answer. He spoke slowly and cautiously, "I thought we were both."

Jedediah stared, and scoffed, before walking to the other side of the path and facing the opposite direction. "Well ya sure ain't acting like it." He mumbled, knowing full well he had spoken too softly for the other to hear.

Octavius approached him slowly, "What did you say?" He asked. Jedediah whirled around to face him and shouted.

"I said then why ain't ya actin' like it?" He shook his head, "Can't you jus' tell me what's up with ya, at least? It started a couple weeks ago and I can't for the life of me figure out why! Nothing changed! So why have you?"

Octavius backed up slightly, giving him more room. Both were quiet for several long moments. The noise from the museum had died down, so all that could be heard now was the distant sound of crickets chirping and their own breathing, though both were convinced their heart beats were loud enough for the other to hear. The silence was deafening. Jedediah prayed for it to end soon.

With a nervous shifting of weight and a deep sigh, Octavius answered his question. "I suppose I do know the reason. I truly did not mean any offense, Jedediah, and we can just forget about this encounter if you wish. I will try to fix my behavior." Octavius turned around and started to walk again, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder that turned him around.

"If ya know the answer, tell me!" Jed exclaimed, making sure to look the other man in his eyes. He didn't remove his hand. Octavius didn't make him.

Octavius took a deep breath, and spoke quickly. "I have been having thoughts about you, in the romantic sense, that are unneeded for this friendship. I had thought that acting in the complete opposite and professional manner would help to rectify this." He spoke matter of factly, nodding to himself, "It was simple plan. I apologise if it made things worse."

The hand on his shoulder was retracted immediately as if it had been burned. Jedediah stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

Octavius' face had turned red at this point, but he pretended it wasn't happening. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I understand that relationships with other men is not something your people.... approve of. So if you'd like to forget this conversation happened, I would he happy to do so. Let's just try to get back to the museum before the sun begins to rise."

"Aw, hell no!" Jedediah exclaimed, grabbing Octavius' wrist when he tried to walk away again, "You don't get to drop that on me and then jus' walk away!"

"But-"

"No! Were you really jus' gonna tell me you liked me, and pretend it never happened??" When Octavius nodded, Jedediah scoffed, "You can't do that Octy!"

"And why not?" Octavius demanded, suddenly on the defensive, "I can do what I please! I wasn't going to tell you, but you wanted to know and I thought you would appreciate the honesty. Now you're just upset."

"Well, think 'bout my feelin's for a second!"

"I was trying to spare us both of the embarrassment and rejection."

Jedediah's face was as red as a tomato, and for a split second Octavius suddenly feared he had made him angry. He quickly backtracked.

"Jedediah, I am sorry, I did not mean-" His words were interrupted by two hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer until lips met his. 

Jedediah Smith was kissing Octavius.

Though he was shocked at first, Jedediah felt Octavius kiss back after a moment. Both could hardly believe this was happening. Neither wanted to stop.

Jed pulled back after several moments longer, watching as Octavius had his turn to be surprised. His face was bright red - though Jed had a feeling his own looked similar. He let several seconds pass as he caught his breath, before he whispered his next words softly.

"Maybe I like you back."

Octavius stared at him in surprise, mouth opening and closing soundlessly as he desperately searched for something to say. Jedediah chuckled.

"And 'bout what you said, 'bout my people ... Half of them like it too, the museum and people jus' like to pretend otherwise. I'm certainly good with it."

"Ah... That makes sense..." Octavius was in a daze, and he wouldn't deny not comprehending anything that was being said to him. Jedediah had just kissed him. He kissed Jedediah. Jed. The one he had loved for years, even if it took him a while to realize in what way. Jedediah returned his feelings.

Again, they were silent. The difference this time was the crickets had quieted as well, but their hearts still pounded wildly. Another adventure for today.

Jedediah glanced into the distance, gently sliding his hand down from Octavius' wrist to his hand. "We should get back." He whispered, and Octavius nodded.

So the two began to walk back again in silence, but the silence was pleasant this time. There was tension, but it wasn't the horrifying kind. It was the exhilarating and exciting type, the kind that comes just before an adventure. And that was what this would be, wouldn't it?

The quick glances to one another as they walked, the ever present warmth they felt as they clutched each other's hand, the anxiety of wondering what would come next. This was their next adventure. It would certainly be less life threatening, but it was the start of another adventure none the less.

Many things had changed on this walk. Their relationship would never be the same, and waking up tomorrow would bring about even more changes as they found a new normal. Yet, one thing hadn't changed at all. The reason Jedediah would wake up tomorrow night would be the exact same as the one he had had this sunset.

Octavius.

He was his reason.


End file.
